Vast As The Ocean, Eternal As the Sky
by mangamaniac48
Summary: Tsuna's influence was far reaching and consequential – he would never truly know or appreciate just how much, but everyone else did, in their own ways.


A/n: A character development task for myself.

* * *

_1. Reborn _

The first time Reborn sees Tsuna is a picture that Timoteo obtained from Iemitsu. Reborn inwardly sighs as he sees the baby fat and innocent chestnut eyes. It seems he's a magnet for teaching the No-Good type – the naivety is evident in the child's frozen hesitant smile.

The first time Reborn meets Tsuna is after forcefully settling himself into the Sawada household, amidst Tsuna's indignant cries and Maman's cheerful servings of rice and well done side dishes. Training Tsuna was going to be a challenge, but Reborn was never a man to back down.

Reborn can't exactly pinpoint when he sees the potential in Tsuna. He's shot bullet after Dying Will bullet into the teen's head, watched in amusement as Tsuna leapt up and raced around Namimori in a nearly naked state, attracting attention that the teen later bemoans. For the longest time, Reborn merely finds it entertaining to aim the gun at Tsuna and see what path he chooses to tread upon. Perhaps it's the Kokuyo Incident that has him realising exactly what kind of young man he is training. Perhaps it was earlier – as early as when Tsuna saves Gokudera, even though he was under the influence of the Flame.

Reborn can definitely pinpoint when he realises what Tsuna has become. He never thought he deserved saving, always knew that his hands were soiled with the blood of hundreds of men and women, always believed that his death would be a well-deserved blotch on another hitman's palm. He justified it, taking stride in the present, never thinking that his own student would be just as stubborn as he is. Reborn realises that Tsuna has become a symbol of revival, the start of a glorious new era for the Vongola family, the strong sky that encompasses all.

_2. Gokudera_

The first time Gokudera sees Tsuna is also a photo. The candidate for the next Vongola Decimo, he notes with disgust, crumpling the photo and trashing it in his apartment's bin. The kid's younger than him and probably never seen a fraction of what he's been through – the death and corruption that the mafia hides under a glamorous façade of casinos and money. What a joke.

The first time Gokudera meets Tsuna is at Namimori Middle School. In person, the boy's as lame as ever. He'd probably get killed in the first few days of joining the Vongola, not that Gokudera cares. In fact, he might as well do the runt a favour and off the brunet himself. Reborn seems more than happy to comply with the idea – whoever wins in their fight becomes Decimo, whoever loses dies. That's fine with Gokudera – he has nothing to lose, anyway.

The second time Gokudera meets Tsuna is the first time he sees potential in the young man. He accepts that it's time to die, though he resents that it was his own fault, lacking the skills to kill the other. In the end, he's always a disappointment, he decides, closing his eyes.

The explosion never comes.

To his utmost surprise, Tsuna had bothered to save him. He didn't deserve it! He had aimed to kill this brunet for his own, self-centred reasons and yet _Tsuna had saved him._ It was a thought he had never dared entertain – the thought that he was… perhaps… worth saving? When he went back home to his apartment, he pulled the crumpled photo of Tsuna back from the bin and smoothed it out. It's still stuck on his wall ten years on.

The first time Tsuna saves Gokudera is exactly the time the bomber knows that he would dedicate his life to serving this teen – that this teen would become the Vongola Decimo, but more importantly, that he _deserves_ to become the Decimo.

_3. Yamamoto_

Takeshi can't exactly remember when he first saw Tsuna. The brunet was always there, in the background. Never spoke to him, either. He knew Tsuna had that reputation as being "No-Good" and Tsuna had even seemed to accept it – and that was, in a bizarre way, admirable. More so when Tsuna beat Mochida-senpai in that kendo match – it was incredible! He never knew Tsuna had it in him.

He does remember the first time he meets Tsuna properly. It was during his baseball slump. He sees that Tsuna looks uncomfortable when they're choosing baseball teams, notes the way the others don't want Tsuna on his team, and he can't help but be saddened by this. Part of the reason that Takeshi loves baseball is the camaraderie, and he can't help but wonder if Tsuna perhaps has never felt that before. So he speaks up.

"It's fine, right? Just join our team."

He notes that Tsuna looks relieved. He justifies it to his team – "hey, as long as I hit everything, it'll be fine, right?" They lose anyway.

When he joins Tsuna in cleaning up, he's compelled to ask the brunet for advice. Surely Tsuna would understand, he thinks to himself.

The first time Takeshi realises what a wonderful person Tsuna is, was when he stood on the edge of top of the building. At first, he thinks that Tsuna's going to mock him for how he's fallen, and he's ready to really fall – because if he can't do baseball, what _does_ he have? To his amazement, Tsuna does not judge him at all – and when he accidentally trips over the edge, when his stomach plummets because he realises _no no no what am I doing_, somehow Tsuna saves him from a gruesome fall.

He says "somehow" but he's always known since then, just never wanted to admit it.

Still, he's eternally grateful for the second chance. His dad is too – he never mentions to his son that he knows that once Takeshi tried to end it all – he just is grateful for the small brunet who pulled his son from the edge.

And as long as Tsuna needs help with his mafia 'game', Takeshi is ready to give up his life to pay the brunet back.

_4. Kyoko_

Like Yamamoto, Tsuna had always been somewhat of a background figure for Kyoko. She never really got around to talking to him, never had that opportunity. Never questioned it, either.

It was that little boy Reborn who approached her that was the catalyst for their first meeting and at first it was shocking – _was he in his underwear?! – _but over time, she realises that Tsuna is funny and kind and she wonders when she ever thought otherwise. She also makes a multitude of friends – in the past, she did have friends too, but apart from Hana they never really _talked_ to her. They never saw past her smile, never made the effort to get to know her. And she was terrified to take the first step – to shatter the façade everyone had thrust onto her.

The friends she makes, with Tsuna and company, are genuine, and his warmth seems to surround them all.

_5. Lambo_

The first time Lambo sees Tsuna – well, it's also the first time he meets Tsuna. And technically, he didn't even want to meet Tsuna, he just wanted to kill Reborn. Lambo's memory of meeting Tsuna is just a little fuzzy, but he remembers the warmth that Tsuna exuded. The teen tried his hardest not to spoil the little boy, but he couldn't help giving him that little extra bit of grape candy, or fussing over Lambo when the boy wets his pants or makes an outlandish statement, or playing Mario Kart past the little boy's bedtime.

Lambo remembers when all the teenagers would hang out, and at the centre of it all was always Tsuna, and he remembers how he really, really wanted to grow up _fast_ and join the Big Boys and Girls in all their fun activities.

Lambo remembers that Tsuna shares the same warmth as Maman, that the both of them have always had the kindest smiles. Lambo remembers that he's still surprisingly young when he vows to grow up to protect the brunet and his mother.

Lambo remembers that Tsuna's kindness is as vast as the ocean.

_6. Haru_

Haru always knew she was strange. The other girls thought she was, too. She was far too enthusiastic over the smallest of things for their liking – X-kun in Manga Y finally got with A-kun! Have you read the latest copy of Cosmode? I wanna dress up as a giant carrot! – and while they tolerated her with amusement, she was often the butt of their gossipy jokes. She tried to hide her disappointment behind more and more costumes and joining more and more fandoms – anything to forget that the reality was that _she was weird_.

She meets Tsuna and Reborn by chance – she's obsessed with Reborn's cuteness – and thinks that Tsuna is a weird pervert who's a danger to children.

He proves her wrong, of course.

She doesn't remember the last time she's felt this happy when Tsuna saves her – doesn't brush her off as weird but kind of takes it in stride in his own way (complaining). Every one of Tsuna's friends seem to find her endearing – and she becomes best friends with Kyoko and Chrome. She makes sure to celebrate this with as many cake and pyjama parties as possible. She had nearly given up on girl-girl friendships as craving the close relationship of another girl was difficult when they all thought you were weird. But Tsuna and company – they thought she was _funny_ (though Tsuna exclaimed and complained). Yamamoto (and Reborn to an extent, though he would never admit it) loved her cosplays – even Mukuro, despite thinking she had bad taste, was interested in her wacky creations – wanting to know, which vegetable or animal or Japanese monument would she dress up as next?

She doesn't think she would ever be this happy.

_7. Irie and Spanner_

Irie never wanted to be thrust into this life – but he was, as abruptly and unwelcome as the bazooka that hit him. Like Tsuna, he tried to delay it – he didn't want to accept this! But over time – he knew he had to. It was his fault for messing with his own future that resulted in Byakuran resolving to take over every universe, and he'd be damned if he didn't undo it. He never thought he'd deserve forgiveness – if it wasn't for him, none of them would be in that situation, giving up their lives to fight the Millefiore. And yet not only did Tsuna accept him – the Vongola leader _trusted him._

Tsuna had no reason to trust Spanner's betrayal, either – but the boy had taken it in stride when the mechanic chose his desire to complete Tsuna's incredible ability over loyalty to his own employers.

Spanner would never forget that.

_8. Sasagawa-san_

It's no secret that Ryohei's a little dense, but he's well-meaning. He wants to protect his sister, he also wants to protect the friends he makes – and of course, he wants to box while he's at it.

At first he's uncertain as to whether this is the right course of action – ("Nii-san… please, don't ever fight again!") – but he knows that sometimes, some people have to do the dirty work for the sake of everyone else.

He never resents Tsuna, not at all. In fact he's so thankful for the opportunity – ever since Sawada displayed those extreme boxing skills (would he just join the team, already?!) he's had great (if not dangerous) fun. He knows that if anyone tries to threaten the wellbeing of Tsuna and company, he'll have the ability to protect them. And so he knows that his heart is in the right place.

_9. Hibari_

Kyoya would never admit that he wasn't upset that the herbivore-omnivore named Tsunayoshi Sawada had stumbled into his life. While Namimori is certainly his pride and joy, there was definitely something a little lacking with kicking and beating the same weak delinquents. They all seemed the same, anyway, a bunch of crowding herbivores yapping at his Committee.

So while he is pissed that Tsuna brings in some intruders who ruin the sanctity of his beloved school and town, he realises that the thrill that rushes through his blood as he slams his tonfas of justice upon those meddling outsiders, is partly thanks to association with the weak-but-not brunet and the suit-wearing baby.

One thing leads to the another and before long, he's leading _Foundation_ alongside Tsuna as one of the most trusted Vongola Guardians.

_10. I-pin_

The young assassin, with her talent for killing at such a young age, had never thought about an alternate lifestyle. She was born to do this – born to kill, born to fight.

She never thought she could have a normal life until she mistook Tsuna for her target.

(They tease her about it in her later years, and she blushes and shakes her head at the memory.)

She's so glad for the opportunity that Tsuna gave her, to realise that she _had a choice_ for a normal lifestyle, to grow up being a normal girl.

And if the Vongola were ever in need of her skills… she smiles as she ties her bandanna around her head, ready to deliver the next batch of ramen to Uncle Kawahira.

She would definitely help Tsuna.

_11. Dino_

Sometimes, Dino felt like he was the only one in the Mafia who was making a conscious effort to bring everyone to their roots – to the loyalty and camaraderie that Primo prided. It was difficult, for him – there was only so much one boss could do.

When he hears that Reborn will take on another student, he simply must know who the poor sod is. He's delighted that the Vongola Decimo candidate is not unlike him, ideals-wise (and otherwise).

He sees much of himself in Tsuna, who's like a little brother to him, and he knows that together, they can set the underworld straight again.

_12. Fuuta, Bianchi and Basil_

Fuuta was used to being the lonely Ranking Prince – desired by Mafioso to manipulate to beat down rival families. Big Brother Tsuna is the first person to show him kindness, and even when he's possessed by Mukuro, Tsuna never, ever blames him. Fuuta can see the warmth radiating from this leader and he'll never tell Tsuna that ranking wise, Tsuna is the best boss the mafia could ever hope for (not that he even needs to say it for everyone to know that it's true). He'd simply complain and protest it, but that's part of what makes Tsuna his wonderful, kind self.

Bianchi doesn't know when she starts extending her affection from Reborn to the useless boy who has taken her lover away. Perhaps it's when she realises the effect that the boy has on her little brother. She has never seen her brother so happy, so full of life – she had tried as a youngster, tried her very best to be a good older sister, but she knew that there was too much bitterness from her little brother over their parents to get over his loss anytime soon. And so she can't help but smile when she sees that her little brother has finally found a place in the cruel world of the mafia as Tsuna's right-hand man.

Basil has heard of Tsuna from Iemitsu many a time. He knows that Iemitsu is proud of the son he's scared to confront, and always wonders what type of man Tsuna is. When Basil finally meets Tsuna, he understands immediately the love that Iemitsu has for his own son. Tsuna is endearing in all his awkward, unlikely self. And he is kinder than he would ever admit to be.

_13. Mukuro Rokudo, Chrome Dokuro and the Kokuyo Gang_

The first time Mukuro meets Tsuna, he's a little disgruntled. The Mafia in all their corrupt ways – of course they would choose another kid to lead the next generation of the strongest Famiglia, for a boy that naïve to be the scapegoat for their problems: he would probably be their puppet. Nevertheless, as long as Tsuna exists, Mukuro was going to have to take over his body. Greater good, after all. It's a little disconcerting when Tsuna seems to actually forgive him (and care for him and his gang's wellbeings), but if the boy was really going to be that trustworthy, he wasn't going to complain, at all. It would make it easier to control him – easier to fulfil his end goals. Yet in the end, he doesn't have the heart to.

Where Mukuro follows, so does his gang.

Chrome always knew that Boss was a wonderful person – she could sense no malice from him the day she kissed the boy on the cheek. He was always worried about her, too, and that was comforting in itself but she wanted to prove to both Tsuna and Mukuro that she had a choice and she was going to take that choice, to be strong enough to support herself. It's thanks to both that she can, and she's grateful for all the friends she makes through Tsuna, even though she still worries that she's an outsider.

_14. Xanxus and the Varia_

Xanxus is in a perpetual state of anger, and the name "Tsuna" was absolutely forbidden around him, unless you seriously wanted a fatal bullet wound in your head. So the rest of the Varia never mentioned him, referring to Tsuna only when necessary as "that Vongola brat."

Xanxus hates Tsuna and Tsuna's terrified of Xanxus's rage, but years on this relationship mellows. Not that either would admit it.

The two respect each other, Xanxus grudgingly, but the phrase "Tsuna once beat Xanxus" is still highly taboo. Unless, once again, you wanted a fatal bullet wound.

_15. Byakuran_

In the past, or technically future, or even better the would-be future, Byakuran found Tsuna to be an amusing plaything that held promise beyond a mere chess piece. Tsuna's a boss, not the final boss, but a boss that symbolised everything the Millefiore leader would gleefully rip from the world for his own purposes. It's only near death when Byakuran questioned himself, but he's glad that he got to participate in this play.

In the future, or technically past, or even better the real source present, Byakuran vows to never let his flame be swallowed by greed again. He's all too happy to right his wrongs. He knows that what he did was reckless (and causes him to die) and he wonders when he's become attached to the other third of the Sky Trio, but it's enough for him. It's enough for him to dedicate his life to a more selfless, more worthy cause that Tsuna has proved more than capable of leading.

_16. Uni _

The first time Uni sees Tsuna, he's fighting with his fists in the stance of a prayer. It's a stance that she's not unfamiliar with. She's seen him in her mind's eye before. And she's even copied it, praying to whatever deity was out there that there was another way – another fate in which she would not have to die.

Oh, Uni was so afraid of death.

She knew it was selfish of her – her grandmother and mother could do it, _why not her?!_ She would be such a disappointment to be incapable of dying – very much so – and even Tsuna's fighting spirit could not compel her to give it all up just yet.

But then she realises that it's because she, like Tsuna, needs a comrade to do well, and yes that is selfish but she knows, she knows she is abominably selfish, too much so for a Sky Arcobaleno. Oh, but she was only 13…

She sees the resolution in Tsuna's eyes, feels the warmth of Gamma's embrace, and she knows that she's leaving the universe to the hands of someone far more capable than her.

She's not afraid of death anymore.

_17. Giotto_

Giotto knew the nature of his descendant for a long time coming. It's been such a while since Vongola had a Sky Flame… been such a while since a boy was filled with such a desire to protect his comrades. Giotto's as proud as a great-great-great-grandfather could ever be, proud that Tsuna Sawada would revive the name of the Vongola as a protector of those who needed it most – would finish what Daniela started.

He was so, so proud.

_18. Enma Kozato and the Shimon Family_

If it wasn't for Tsuna, the Shimon family would be in a continual state of vengeance, and Enma knows that. It's only Tsuna's forgiveness and warmth that brings each of them over to realise the truth, and it unites the two families closer than ever.

Enma knows that Tsuna thinks the two of them alike; however, Enma can't help but think that Tsuna has so much more leadership qualities than he could ever hope so. It's lucky that he has a family like his then, with Adelheid's incredible leadership skills and everyone else's humour and strength and loyalty.

Enma will always be willing to lay down his life for the brunet.

_19._ _Daemon Spade_

He's furious with himself for letting such a boy take up the helm of the Vongola leader – the second coming of Giotto would mean the second coming of a weak Vongola. It was everything he feared, everything that spat on the image of his Elena.

He's consumed with rage and revenge – with the thought that Giotto had been one step ahead of him, that Tsuna would be able to beat him by sheer friendship or whatever bullshit the Primo had fed him.

He doesn't want to admit to himself what he's feared all along: that he's the weak chain and that Elena is so, so disappointed in him.

He's full of hate until Tsuna says what he's been hoping to hear all along – he knows that the brat is just saying it as pretty words to let him rest in peace, but it does gives him peace of mind, and as he passes on, he wonders how blind to his actions he's been.

_20. Kawahira_

Kawahira wonders when he's become so old and jaded.

Kawahira knows it's wrong to force people into lives they do not want to lead, to kill off the mentors of the old. He knows this – but he also knows that for the greater good there are some things that are just unavoidable.

It isn't until Tsuna stubbornly seeks to save his tutor's life that he realises what a fool he's been, but by then it's too little too late.

_21. His parents_

His mother has always loved him despite his No-good nature, has always hoped for the return of that young boy who wanted to become a giant robot when he grew up. She misses her husband and sometimes, she regrets that Tsuna doesn't have a father who's always around – so when Tsuna finally makes friends (she would never thank Reborn enough) she makes sure to invite them all round, all the time. She knows that they care for him very much – and she's very pleased to see that her son cares for them too. He has grown. He may be terrible at school and sports but he has inherited her love for other people.

Iemitsu too regrets that he hasn't stuck around to watch Tsuna grow up. (It's because he's busy.) Excuses, his mind tells him, and it's true. They're all excuses – if he wasn't a No-Good idiot himself, perhaps he'd have the courage to return more often. It's funny how he can face down talented killers, make cold-blooded decisions… and yet when it comes to his family, he's an awkward youngster all over again. He knows that it's his fault that his own son despises him – he justifies it by thinking _it's for the greater good_ but he knows that's another excuse on a pile of excuses that he has accumulated over time. He can only try to uphold the strict and cold-blooded exterior that his son expects to see, that he has grown to become, and underneath it all he's so proud of his only son who's grown to be a fighter stronger than he could ever be.

_22. Tsuna._

The first time Tsuna sees himself is when the others make fun of him. He's young, so young, and they're already reminding him of his deficiency. It hurts – but it hurts more to fight it. So he accepts. He's no good. He's hopeless. He looks at his textbooks blankly, avoids contact with others – he doesn't want to fight what he knows he is. It's too painful.

The first time Tsuna is confronted with himself is in the future. What was he thinking – readily getting shot? Sending his past self and comrades' past selves to the future? Would he really become like that – jaded by the mafia, deceived by the façade of kindness that people preached, become as cold as the gangsters that the world was famous for, would he become blood-stained like the History of Vongola – would he _contribute_ to that stained history?

He never wants to become that. He fears it. He doesn't want to be the type of person who would shrug and give up his comrades.

And every time he acknowledges that he _must_ save his comrades, a part of him realises that he _has_ to be Decimo.

He doesn't want to. He's not suited to a life of blood and fighting.

He cares too much about his friends: about the Spartan tutor who had forcefully settled down in his home, about the bomber who's his best friend and a little _too _enthusiastic, about the kind baseball player who is capable of defeating enemies twenty his number, about the school idol who once seemed so far away but was the kindest girl he had ever known, about the Bovino heir who could get under his nerve like no one else, about the eccentric cosplayer who was stubborn but caring, about the red haired computer geek who shouldered too much responsibility and the mechanics otaku who valued technology and advancement over anything else, about the boxer maniac who taught him to be extreme, about the blood thirsty prefect who is gentle with animals and protective of his school, about the young assassin who delivered ramen and was really quite shy, about the Cavallone boss who is clumsy but like an elder brother, about the ranking prince with the gentle disposition and the Scorpion with the poisonous fangs and the boy who speaks Ancient Japanese but is as calming and as strong as the ocean, about his frightening male Mist Guardian and his gentle but firm female counterpart who's a real fighter and their group of equally resilient ex-criminals, about the terrifying Varia leader and his equally terrifying motley crew of assassins, about the playful man who had threatened every universe and had an obsession with marshmallows, about the kind shaman who sacrificed herself with her beloved second-in-command, about his ancestor whom he really should resent but has full respect for, about the leader of the Shimon family who is not unlike him, about the Arcobaleno and their shockingly Spartan ways, even Daemon Spade and Kawahira he cares about despite their threats to his world – because he knows that when people are desperate to protect others they do frighteningly dangerous things. He cares about his brave, wonderful mother, (grudgingly) his No-good father – and every other person who has crossed his life and at first seemingly made it for the worse but really – it was for the better.

The only person he doesn't care about – the only person who he thinks is undeserving of it is himself. Funny how that happens, huh? He doesn't know that the love he has for his comrades are reflected ten times back at him, doesn't realise the widespread impact he has made on their lives as much as they have on his.

He doesn't realise that he's as vast as the ocean and as eternal as the sky.

But someday… perhaps he would.

_end._


End file.
